1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an electrode evaluation apparatus and a similar apparatus that evaluates a characteristic of an electrode based on an electrochemical property. Especially, the disclosure relates to an electrode evaluation apparatus and a similar apparatus that allow accurate impedance evaluation.
2. Related Art
An electrode reaction in a fuel cell and a similar cell generally proceeds through processes of: (1) material transport (diffusion) to an electrode surface of a reactant; and (2) charge-transfer reaction with a catalyst on the electrode surface. It is significantly important to know how dominant each process is in the electrode reaction when evaluating a characteristic of an electrode, a cause of performance degradation, and a similar phenomenon. A method for this purpose employs evaluation using a direct current (DC) characteristic and impedance (see JP-A-2012-3922, JP-A-2009-48814, and JP-A-2009-48813).